


Miracuception (AKA How a School Movie Time reveals EVERYTHING!)

by 1StoryMaker



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Characters Watching Miraculous Ladybug, Characters Watching the Show
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:20:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26252542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1StoryMaker/pseuds/1StoryMaker
Summary: An Akuma is out revealing secrets. And the superhero duo haven't been able to catch him. What will happen if they get trapped in it as well and are forced to witness their secret come out.There are tons of fics in this trope but I just had to give it a shot. Here's when the class is forced to watch a show about their lives......and we get to witness their reactions to all those special miraculous moments and....PUNSAlso, the ships are set to sail in this one.(Also posted on Wattpad. This is made during hiatus/wait for the next season)
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Ivan Bruel/Mylène Haprèle, Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant, Lê Chiến Kim/Ondine
Comments: 19
Kudos: 85





	1. Chapter 1

"I'm the Revealer! Any and all secrets shall be revealed!"

"Any idea what's gotten our akuma worked up?"

Ladybug shrugged as she ran across the roof, her partner right behind her.

"I don't know but if he's revealing everybody's secrets, I definitely don't want to be caught in it."

"Why my lady, got something to hide?"

"Yes. Like our identities."

Yikes. Adrien mentally facepalmed. Of course, they haven't revealed their civilian selves to each and he's lied to his friends everyday about his random disappearances and tardiness.

"Of course. Would want to let the _Chat_ out of the bag now, would we?" He said, smirking as he saw her pause just to give him an eyeroll.

"Really?" Before she could say anything else, the akumatized person, the Revealer spoke.

"Ah! Ladybug and Chat Noir! How nice of you to come! Don't you think it's tiring, having to hide your identities for soo long? Let me make things easier!" And with that, he began trying to zap them.

Ladybug saw how when he had zapped the waitress at the restaurant they were in, she had vanished, only to return crying and begging for forgiveness.

Before she could enquire as to what exactly happened, Chat had come and they both had to go and stop the akuma.

"Any ideas?"

Ladybug shook her head. "No. I can't even figure out where's the akuma!"

"Do you think that waitress could have something important?"

"Huh? What do you mean Chat?"

"I noticed you kept glancing towards her. And she was one of the first ones to be attacked... so I figured she must have known him and might have been the cause."

Ladybug nodded. "I didn't know you noticed that." She said as she dodged another zap and used her yo-yo to go over a building. "Think you can handle the akuma while I go and check it?"

"Of course! I'm pawsitive that you'll get something."

Though smiling, she groaned at that pun, and went off towards the Tres Bien restaurant and went to the waitress she had seen earlier.

"L-ladybug?"

"Hi. I'm sorry I couldn't help you earlier but I was wondering if you could help me out. It seems that you knew the akuma before..."

The waitress nodded immediately. "Ah...yes. yes. I know. Peitro, I, I loved him. Oh Ladybug, you don't know how much I loved him but I was a fool. I was worried that he would leave me someday because he was perfect and deserved someone better. Someone who wasn't a plain old waitress!"

Ladybug nodded. She could understand that. She felt the same way about Adrien after all and they weren't even together yet!

"I saw him less and less. And last month, last week, we barely spoke to each and I kept seeing him with my ex classmates and I felt...I thought no I believed that he was with them!"

"He did call me and tried to ask what's wrong and why I'm being distant but I didn't tell him anything. I refused to do so. And then yesterday, I broke down. It was too much.

"But, that's when he came in and saw, he saw me crying in the arms of another man. He accused me of cheating and I accused him of doing the same. Neither of us denied it.

"But today, after Pietro zapped me, I was sent into some sort of a theatre and I watched everything. Our, yes, both of our lives in those two months were onscreen and I watched and realized how stupid I was.

"Pietro was planning to surprise me and ask me to marry him yesterday but I ruined it. He was worried and thought I wasn't interested in him! Both of our misunderstandings got in the way and we kept our insecurities a secret from each other.

"Ladybug, I want my Pietro back! I want to tell I'm sorry and that I can't survive without him. I want to tell him everything and I want him to make me feel better. Please Ladybug, please tell me I'll get my Pietro back."

Ladybug smiled. "Of course I will! I promise you, I will get your future husband back and if you want, Chat Noir and I will make sure neither of you chicken out during the engagement and wedding!"

"Just answer 1 question. Does he still have the engagement ring with him?"

At her nod, Ladybug went off to join Chat Noir....only to bump into him.

"CHAT?!"

"Lady! He....He just vanished!"

"WHAT?!"

"The akuma....he's not anywhere. Please tell me you got something."

She nodded. "Come, there's no point staying out here if he's not there. We don't even know how to find him"

Chat agreed and they both went to their usual spot at the Eiffel Tower.

"Long story short. The akuma is Pietro. He was planning to surprise the love of his life by asking her to marry him but when he was out secretly making arrangements, the waitress was drowning in her insecurities and thought that he was seeing someone else. In the end she broke down and some other was there to help her and Pietro walked in on that and thought she doesn't want him anymore."

"So upset and distraught, the poor guy gets akumatized and decides to show everyone the truth?"

"Yes. Apparently the waitress was sent to a place where she watched their lives onscreen and understood everything."

"Wow."

"Ya....i Don't know how I feel about it."

"Well no one's getting hurt I guess and I doubt even Hawkmoth knows what's in those places then."

Ladybug nodded. They both patrolled around, hoping to find the akuma but upon finding none, decided to part ways till they found the akuma.

She mentioned to him that the akuma was in his engagement ring, whose location she still doesn't know though.

Chat Noir just mentioned that at least they know this much and after assuring her that they will definitely get him next time, left to his place.


	2. Showtime

The next day, Paris....seemed....

Normal.

Huh. Both the heroes couldn't help but feel on edge. It was weird that the akuma hadn't made a move yet.

At school, Alya kept giving Marine tye weird looks as she noticed her clumsy friend being edgier than usual.

"What's up girl?"

"Ah! Oh Alya! Not-nothing. Just wondering about yesterday."

"Oh the akuma! I know right! Ladybug wasn't there the whole time and the akuma vanished. Poor Chat was soo worried. He prevented everyone from being hit though. I wonder where Ladybug had rushed off....maybe she went to gather some info or something. I mean, I couldn't make out where the akuma was, so maybe neither did she!"

Marinette laughed nervously. "Heh....maybe you're right."

"Of course I am! I'm her no.1 fan!"

Marinette fumbled with her fingers a bit as she spoke, "I'm worried though...what if the akuma comes again and what if they get zapped? "

"Girl girl. Don't worry! Ladybug and Chat Noir will never let us down! And even if they did get trapped, they'd find a way to get out and also aren't we there to help and support them?"

Marinette nodded and smiled. Alya always knew what to say. Her faith in both Marinette and Ladybug would always astound her. She was soo lucky to have her as her best friend.

Together they went to class. Everyone else was already seated.

However, instead of the teacher entering, it was the akuma.

Before anyone could even react, the Revealer had waved his hand at the whole classroom and cackled as the class was sent off to another dimension.

"Ahaha. No more secrets. No more lies. No more hiding."

.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Everyone panicked as they saw everything around them vanish and found themselves sitting in front of a large screen.

The screen was on 3

2

1

"HELLO! YOU MUST BE GROUP NUMBER 3! I HEARD THIRD TIMES THE LUCKY CHARM! LET'S SEE IF THAT'S TRUE HERE.

I'M SICK AND TIRED OF SECRETS. IT DESTROYS RELATIONSHIPS AND I'VE DECIDED TO REVEAL THE SUPERHERO DUOS IDENTITY ONCE AND FOR ALL. WHOEVER IS IN THIS ROOM WILL WATCH THEIR LIVES UNFOLD.

WELL, SINCE I CAN'T WASTE TIME ON EVERYONE'S LIVES, I'LL PICK ONE PERSON.

OH WAIT.

I CAN'T SEE WHAT GOING ON THERE, SO IT'S UPTO YOU TO CHOSE WHOSE LIFE I SHOULD SHOW ONSCREEN. SINCE YOU'RE ALL TOGETHER, IF LADYBUG OR CHAT NOIR ARE WITH YOU, IT WILL DEFINITELY BE HINTED OR SHOWN.

TICK TOCK. DON'T KEEP ME WAITING."

"What was that?"

"Did he say, watch someone's life?"

"Hmph. Ladybug will come or else my daddy will hear about this."

"Shut up!" All stopped as they saw Nino. "We are stuck here alright. Accept it. Now we know out there Ladybug and Chat Noir are trying to save us so why don't we all just calm down."

"Yeah. Nino is right! Studies show that over 99.78% of the time, the superhero duo have always arrived and saved us on time."

"What do you mean 99.78? They save us everytime! It's 100%."

"Alya. There are times where they have arrived a bit late. Like that time during class representative elections. Marinette was the one who took charge and kept us safe while Chat fought outside. Ladybug arrived much later. She did save us but ....you get what I'm saying."

Alya nodded. "Ya Ya. Girl's got her own life to you know. I won't blame her if she ain't able to come always on time same goes for Chat."

But....you know we can get a scoop if we chose someone."

"Alya. No."

"Why Mari!"

"It's someone's life! Their privacy!" She then whispered, "imagine if my crush for Adrien was revealed on screen like that! It would be soo embarrassing!!"

Alya perked up and a chesire grin lit up her face at that. Marinette immediately panicked.

"OK OK. ...you don't have to look so worried. I was just teasing." She said dropping off the grin.

Suddenly, the place began to collapse.

"YOU HAVEN'T CHOSEN YET SO YOU SHALL FALL.

I NEED YOU TO FIND OUT WHO'S LADYBUG AND CHAT NOIR. YOU'VE GOT 10 SECONDS."

10

"Ten?!"

"No! That's not enough!"

9

"I think it's all a prerecorded message playing....it's like a film onscreen!"

8

"Come on!"

"We won't watch Chloe! I refuse!"

7

"Adrikins life would be worth watching!"

"No Chloe! Nuhuh." Nino spoke out before anyone could agree. Adrien silently thanked his best bud. He definitely didn't want anyone to see how his dad and how lonely his house life is.

6

"How about Rose? Or Mylene!" Alya suggested.

"N-no...please...I don't want anyone else to see how much more of a scardey cat I am. I'm already soo scared."

"Don't worry. I'm here."

"Thanks Ivan."

At the same even Rose spoke. "I've been akumatized. I....I don't want anyone to see that!"

5

Alex spoke up, "Hey! Why don't we take someone who hasn't been akumatized yet? It would mean that their lives are atleast not as upsetting as ours. After all we have been akumatized when we were at our weakest!"

4

"Yeah!"

"So who's not akumatized stand!"

Only Marinette and Adrien were standing.

"Great! Marinette! We choose you!"

"Wait! What? No!" Marinette screeched

"No!" Alya shouted as well.

3

"The place is falling apart."

"Come on Mari!"

"We already know you're clumsy!"

"Please!"

2

"What about Nathanial or Juleka?"

"N-no Marinette. I've gotten akumatized over the most embarrassing thing."

"I don't everyone to witness my times as the photo jinx."  
(Sorry....please comment what was the actual term.used in the episode.)

1

Everyone started to panic. Alya looked at Marinette apologetically.

"It's ok." She mouthed at her.

0

The ground cracked and as it parted, Marinette spoke,

"PLAY MY LIFE STORY."


	3. Stormy Weather

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates are going to be infrequent. Sorry about that, but I dislike writing my characters OOC and in order to avoid that, I need to be interested in writing them or must be familiar enough with the source material.
> 
> Anyways, for now, expect an update or 2 per month. I won't be doing all the episodes (like Chat Blanc since it changes a whole lot of things as well as reveals a lot more.)

"Well...here goes." Marinette whispered to herself as it began.

**Scene: KIDZ+ studio.**   
**Alec: Welcome to the finals of our KIDZ+ competition! When today, one lucky winner will be announced as our brand new KIDZ+ weather girl!**   
**(Crowd chanting Mireille's and Aurore's names)**   
**Aurore Beauréal: Hi!**   
**Mireille Caquet: (giggles)**   
**Alec: We started off with 5000 contestants. But with the help of our audience at home, we whittled our talent down to just these two amazing young ladies! So, let's welcome our fantastic finalists! To my right, Aurore Beauréal, and to my left, Mireille Caquet! Who will be the lucky winner? Vote now! Text 1 for Aurore and 2 for Mireille. And remember, standard text message grades apply.**

**Scene: Dupain-Cheng House. Marinette is chasing Manon.**

**Marinette Dupain-Cheng: Come on, Manon, give that back!**   
**Manon: But I wanna be a fashion designer too!**   
**(Marinette falls on the sofa.)**   
**Marinette: Manon, please, it's not finished! You're gonna ruin it!**   
**Manon: (giggles)**   
**Marinette: Huh? (crashes with the table) Ah! Nnnngh...**   
**Marinette: Hmmm... Huh? Ah! (giggles; walks to the curtain)**

Everyone laughs as they see Marinette, their class president so uncoordinated around a kid.

**Manon: I'm gonna vote for Mireille, she's the best!**   
**Marinette: Hey, my phone!**   
**(Manon grabs Marinette's hat.)**   
**Marinette: Ughhh... Why did I agree to do this again?**   
**(Tikki appears)**   
**Marinette: Stay low, Tikki!**

"Wait! What's that?"

"Woah that thing looks soo cool!"

"Hmph. Even I can get tons of those things. All I have to do is ask my daddy to get them."

**Tikki: Don't worry. You know what? If you can handle Manon for a day, any villain here on out will be a piece of cake.**

"Say what?" Nino looked at Adrien, wondering what's gotten his bud so worked up.

**(Doorbell rings; Tikki hides)**

**Marinette: Alya?**

"Hey it's me!"

**Alya: Hey, I got a huge scoop for you. Guess who's on a photoshoot in the park?**   
**Marinette: Now? Adrien is in the park right now?**   
**Alya: As we speak!**   
**Marinette: Oh, gosh! What...what am I gonna say to him?**   
**Alya: The same thing as usual: (imitates Marinette) "I... uhhh... dahee... wha... ahh..."**

Marinette covered her face and tried to hide in her seat.

Of course she failed at that, what with Alya right next to her and Adrien right in front of her.

Adrien...what must he think of her? She couldn't even see his face.

Everyone else just laughed. Most of them were more than well aware of her crush, it wasn't like Marinette was being subtle about it.

**Marinette: Stop it.**   
**Manon Uh, who's she?**   
**Marinette: Whoops! I forgot about this little detail.**   
**Alya: And who's she?**   
**Marinette: This is Manon, one of my mom's friends' daughters. I'm watching her all** **afternoon. (Gasps) Oh no! I can't go out!**   
**Alya: Let me guess. Another "you couldn't say no" favor?**   
**Marinette: No, I just couldn't... say... no.**

"Exactly! Marinette is soo sweet, she never hesitates to help out!" Rose added enthusiastically. Marinette thanked her softly while Alya just laughed.

**Alya: Look, no problem! I'll look after your little detail for you.**   
**Marinette: Thanks, but I'm responsible for her... Besides, I couldn't do that to you. She's... an absolute angel! (A crash is heard. Marinette screams and runs after Manon, who is carrying a pot and a spatula.) Manon! Put that down! Ugh! Come back!**

At this point, everyone laughed at Marinette's woe. Adrien turned to her and spoke, "Yup, she's an absolute angel alright. Say, didn't she turn into an akuma?"

"Uh-um....yes. Yes! ....She did...the, t-the Puppeteer!" Marinette stuttered out. Adrien just smirked as though he were in on a secret and turned back.

**Alya: You're just a pushover, Marinette. I have to babysit my sisters all the time, which makes me an expert in dealing with angels.**   
**Manon: Who are you, anyway?**   
**Alya: I'm a mythical unicorn from the world of Rispa, disguised as a totally fabulous human girl. I grant magical wishes, but only to little monkeys who behave!**   
**Manon: (laughs) No, you're not! ...Are you?**

Alex interrupted to speak this time, "Ah kids...always believing random tales. You know Alya, given you're personality, you could totally pass off as a unicorn. I have soo many wishes."

"Uh Alex, I'm not a unicorn and never can be. They don't exist."

"But if they dooo"

"Then I have soo many wishes."

**(Alya grabs Manon in the air, and puts her on Marinette's shoulders.)**   
**Alya: Okay, let's all go to the park!**   
**Manon: Yay!**   
**Marinette: Okay!**

**Scene: KIDZ+ studio. The new weather girl is about to be chosen.**   
**Alec: This is the moment we've been waiting for! The viewers at home have made their decision, and the new KIDZ+ weather girl is...**   
**(The votes are shown onscreen. Mireille has significantly more votes.)**   
**Alec: Mireille!**   
**Aurore: (Gasps)**   
**(Crowd cheers)**   
**Alec: (To Aurore) Man, she crushed you, eh? Better luck next time!**   
**Aurore: Ughh... (leaves angrily)**   
**Alec: What's the big deal? You only lost by half a million votes!**

"Harsh man." Nino spoke. "This dude has no idea what to and not to say."

**Scene: Hawk Moth's lair.**   
**Hawk Moth: The vibrations are so strong, I can feel the eminent anger and sadness. The moment of weakness at my next victim... Such easy prey for my akuma. (He turns a butterfly into an akuma, and sends it out.)**

"Is that...."

"Did we just see Hawk moth? "

"What?"

"What's he doing in Marinette's life story?"

Alya shouted out loud, "Guys! Do you think the Revealer's plan will work? I mean....if we are seeing Hawk moth, the akumatized people....Do you think we are going to see Ladybug and Chat Noir too?"

*pin drop silence as all thought*

**Scene: KIDZ+ building. Aurore Beauréal enters the elevator.**   
**Aurore: I should have won, I have the talent, the star looks, everything! But she took everything away from me. They took everything away from me! They--**   
**(The power suddenly goes down)**   
**Aurore: Uh? Ah!**   
**(The akuma enters the elevator)**   
**Aurore: (swinging her parasol) Ngh! Ah! (opens the parasol, and the akuma infects it)**   
**(The power is up again)**   
**Hawk Moth: So correct you are. You should have won. Yes...**   
**Aurore: I should have won. Yes!**   
**Hawk Moth: Stormy Weather, I am Hawk Moth. I give you the power to seek revenge on them as my weather girl. All you have to do is bring me the Miraculous. Can you do that?**   
**Aurore: Yes!**   
**Hawk Moth: That's my weather girl. Show the world who the best weather girl really is! (As he says this, the elevator doors open, revealing Stormy Weather.)**

"Oh no!" Mylene cried out. "That's scary. Also I'm scared. What if what Alya says is true? We just saw someone getting akumatized!"

This is it. Marinette stood up and spoke, "Well didn't the revealer say that he can't see what's going on? Till now we were watching his recorded films. So if .....if we find out their identities, we'll have to just not tell it. We can say that we saw my life and nothing about them."

"You think he'll let us go that easy?" Sabrina spoke up.

"Yeah! That's what he's done so far. From what info I gathered yesterday, whoever was attacked by the Revealer was made to watch something and we're let out." Alya proclaimed as she went through her blog.

"Well then, we just have to keep it a secret from him then. However if my calculations are correct, there are about 34% present here who are most likely to spill everything." Max spoke while side eying Chloe. Nino saw and nodded. He understood.

Walking to the front, Nino spoke, "I swear that I shall not reveal the identities of Ladybug and Chat Noir. Whoever swears to do so shall come forward and make this oath as well."

Alya immediately jumped put of her seat and said the same.

Soon, Max, Alex, Kim and Nathanial followed suit.

"Mari, aren't you gonna do it?"

"Uh? Oh ya! Sure. I'll go next!" And with that she went and did it. Seeing her go, Adrien followed her.

Juleka, Rose, Mylene and Ivan went next.

Everyone turned to Sabrina and Chloe. Sabrina got up and said it and then called put to Chloe.

"Why should I? What if I lie and then die?"

"I thought you said you were Ladybug's fan? Don't you want to help her?"

"Puhlease. I may be her no.1 fan but I'm not stupid. I'll do as I please."

At that, Adrien got up and went to Chloe, "Chloe come on! Just agree and say the oath."

"But Adrikins-"

"It's not like saying the oath and keeping Ladybug's identity a secret will kill you."

"Fine~. I, Chloe Burgois, promise not to reveal the identity of Ladybug. There. Happy?"

Adrien just stood there ....he wasn't sure what to do. Luckily Marinette spoke up, "Of course not! What about Chat Noir?"

"Pfft. Who cares about the street cat? He messes things up anywhere."

"Take that back."

"Why?"

"Because....Because Chat Noir is Ladybug's partner! Without him, without his help, she wouldn't be able to handle the akumas. They both are partners. They are a team. If you agree to keep Ladybug's identity a secret, then you must agree to do for for Chat."

Adrien was starting to feel like he should do something because he's just standing between both the girls, gawking at Marinette. No one, no one had ever spoken about him like that.

"Argh. OK fine. I swear to not rat out both Ladybug and Chat Noir identities. Happy?"

Everyone cheered and faced the screen. The show had paused as they were talking and now began to play.

**Scene: Park. Adrien is having a photoshoot.**   
**Marinette: Come on. We're gonna stroll over there real cool as if we just happen to be passing by.**   
**Alya: Then what?**   
**Marinette: Then? I'll invite him out for a fruit smoothie at the end of the photo shoot! Then, we'll get married! Live happily ever after in a beautiful house and have two kids? No, three. And a dog! Maybe a cat? Nah, forget the cat. A hamster! I love hamsters!**

Everyone laughed. Mylene muttered out a poor dear while Alya just rubbed Marinette's back sympathetically.

"Why not a cat?" Adrien asked.

Marinette just looked at him surprised. She thought he'd feel awkward about her now but...he seemed amused.

"...umm...I know one and that one's more than enough."

Adrien seemed to accept it and turned back to the screen while Chloe spoke out loud, "Pfft. As if. Adrien will definitely never want to be with the likes of you!"

"He never rejected the idea and he asked about the cat." Alya retorted.

**Alya: Let's just start with happen to be passing by and see if we can get to that smoothie.**   
**Marinette: (giggles)**   
**Photographer: Magnifico! Super! Come on now, I want to see hunger in your eyes!**   
**Marinette: Remember, cool! Just be cool...**

Everyone laughed as they saw the way Marinette was walking

**Alya: Um, we couldn't be more invisible.**   
**Marinette: Okay, let's start over.**   
**(Adrien sees them, and waves at them.)**   
**Marinette: Did you see that? He waved at me!**   
**Alya: Yeah, I saw it too. Pretty normal, since we're in the same class. (Puts Marinette's hand down)**

At this, Adrien turned back and with his biggest smile, began to wave. Marinette felt her face drain of all colour and nimbly waved back.

**Scene: KIDZ+ building. Mireille enters the elevator. She exits and sees Stormy Weather.)**

**Stormy Weather: Hahahaha! I am Stormy Weather. The only weather girl who always gets the forecast right! And unfortunately for you, there's a freak icy front moving in right now! (attacks with her parasol and fires a blast of ice)**   
**Mireille: Somebody get me out of here! Help! Help!**

"Oh no!"

"Poor Mireille! Must have been so Scarry, all alone and cold!"

**Scene: Park. The photographer is taking pictures of Adrien.**   
**Photographer: (photographing Adrien) Bravo! That's it! Give me the smile when your mom brings in spaghetti! Okay! And now, Oh no! Mama dropped the spaghetti! And now, you have to eat the spaghetti off the floor! Oh yes, you're angry! Show me angry, yes, yes, yes!**

"Duuude. What's with that guy and spaghetti? It's kinda....."

"Disturbing?"

"Yeah." Adrien just shrugged and Nino just patted his back sympathetically, "dude I hate it break it you again...but your life still sucks."

**Manon: (looks at balloons) Marinette, I want a balloon with Mireille on it! Can I? Can I? ...Marinette? Marinette!**   
**Marinette: Ah!**   
**Photographer: Ngh! Silenzio!**   
**Manon: Come on!**   
**Alya: Come on, small fry! I'll get you that balloon!**   
**Manon: No! I wanna go with Marinette!**   
**Marinette: Hmmm... I'll deal with it. I am her babysitter.**   
**Alya: But what about Adrien?**

"Ya, what about me my-Marinette!" Adrien mumbled out.

Alya squealed as she heard it but settled down as she noticed Marinette's nervous face.

**Scene: Outside the KIDZ+ studio. Stormy Weather exits as the crowd chants Mireille's name.**   
**Civilian: Where's Mireille?**

"Uh oh. "

"In the top 10 things not to say at that moment....and he says item no.1"

**Stormy Weather: Ugh... For all of you who voted for Mireille, I'd advise you to move indoors. It's going to get very blustery! Oh wait... too late.**   
**(She attacks with her parasol, sending the civilians away with a windy blast.)**

**Scene: Park.**   
**Marinette: Come on, let's go back.**   
**Manon: I want to go on the merry-go-round!**   
**Marinette: No, no, no, no, not right now, I gotta get back to Adrien...**   
**Manon: You promised! You aren't going to break your promise, are you?**

"Wait.....I never promised her anything!!!" Marinette shouted as she realized she got played.

**Marinette: Aw, please, please, not the baby doll eyes... You know I can't say no to the-**   
**Manon: (with baby doll eyes)**   
**Marinette: Aw...**   
**(Manon grabs Marinette by her hand, giggling)**

"....lemme try i-mphf"

**(Stormy Weather is flying above, seeing banners of Mireille and a balloon of Mireille.)**   
**Stormy Weather: Uhhh!**   
**Civilian: Here's another one!**   
**Photographer: (photographing Adrien, who appears to be tired) Oh no, no! The boy has eaten too much spaghetti! Ugh, we need more energy! More romance! We need...a girl! (runs to Alya) You! I need an extra!**   
**Alya: Who, me?**   
**Photographer: Sì! To pose with Mr. Adrien!**   
**Alya: Hah! You don't want me, I... uhh... I think I'm having an allergic reaction to this apple. I know just the person you need! Hold that thought! (She runs to Marinette.)**

"Alya you're the best!"

"I'm your wingwoman girl!"

**Alya: They need an extra to pose with Adrien!**   
**Marinette: What? Seriously?**   
**Manon: Is that boy your boyfriend?**   
**Marinette: What? No, I mean, yes? No!**

"Make up your mind girl!"

"Umm Alya, I'm right here."

**Alya: Go on! What are you waiting for?**   
**Marinette: But, what about Manon?**

"But what about Adrien?" Alya and Alex shouted out.

**Alya: You take care of Prince Charming, and I'll take care of Miss Unicorn here. You don't know how to control her anyway.**   
**Manon: No way, Marinette's my babysitter!**   
**Alya: Trust me. Unicorns unite! Let's go to Rispa and find us some sad little village kids and grant those wishes! Yee-haw!**   
**Manon: Yee-haw!**

"Yee haw!"

**Marinette: Huh? (Sees Stormy Weather)**   
**(Stormy Weather fires an icy wind at the civilians. The icy wind surrounds the merry-go-round and freezes it.)**   
**Civilian: Run!**   
**Marinette: (Runs to a bench) Time to transform!**

**[Transformation Sequence]**   
**Marinette: Tikki, spots on! Yeah! (Marinette turns into Ladybug)**

"Hehe.....I guess the _chats_ out of the bag then."

"YOU MADE A PUN!"

"Adrien, there are things of much higher importance here. Marinette, sweet, shy, clumsy, precious Mari is the super brave and awesome Ladybug! How did we not see this before? I mean, look at her?!"

"Alya calm dow-"

"Don't tell me to calm down Nino! I'm best friends with Ladybug!!!! Girl, why didn't you tell me?" Alya asked looking at Marinette with concern.

"Because I couldn't tell it to anyone. Who knows who's Hawk moth and what if he finds out you know me? I couldn't risk it. Believe me if I could, you would have been among the first people I'd tell."

Alya relaxed at that and Marinette sighed. At that moment she was all that mattered. Until she heard the others.

"How can she be Ladybug?!"

"That would explain why when Ladybug isn't around Marinette takes charge! She's perfect!"

"Our own classmate is our hero!"

"I wonder if Chat Noir is also here?"

"Ladybug just made a pun....and not just any cat pun....a Chat pun!"

She went to the front and signalled everyone to stop.

"Yes I am Ladybug. No one except you all know it. It was meant to be kept a secret. Anything else?"

"Ya. What did you mean by among the first?"

"What?"

Juleka spoke up, "when you told Alya she would be among the first....who else you wanted to reveal your secret to?"

"Umm....Well first my parents. I almost blurted it out to them the first few times but Tikki would always stop me on time."

"Wait. What's a tikki?" Kim asked.

"Oh, tikki is my kwami. That red thing you saw talking to me earlier? I don't know where she's gone right now."

"Who else you wanted to reveal your identity to?"

"Ah after my parents, I wanted to reveal to Alya and Chat Noir."

"Wait. Hold up. You mean Chat Noir doesn't know who you are nor do you know who he is???"

"No Alex no I don't. "

"But you both are soo perfect together and in sync! Max, explain!"

"From what we have observed about 62% of your conversations during battle sound like flirting and you both definitely seem to know each other quiet we-"

"OK Max. I get it. And yes, while i do agree Chat and I have a special relationship, I think it's pretty obvious who I like here." It wasn't until the words left her lips that she realized what she just said. Immediately her hands went to cover her mouth and she rushed to her seat.

"And what do you like about me that surpasses Chat Noir?" Adrien asked her softly.

At first she felt as though she were to melt but upon seeing his face, so serious, she managed to control herself.

Marinette thought for a bit before speaking, "To be honest, I liked you first, ever since you gave me the umbrella and apologised. I found you honest and sweet. You were soo kind and not proud of your wealth and fame. Also, I liked to see you smile.  
When the umbrella closed and you laughed, I found that the most cutest sound and wanted to hear more of it, though I got the feel that it didn't happen often and decided to make sure it does happen.  
I mean, if I hadn't fallen for you first, I think I would have given Chat a chance....he's sweet and kind too. He's a bit of a show off but he means well and is honest. But I can't take him if I have feelings for you, it wouldn't be right. Chat doesn't deserve to be anyone's second choice. He needs someone who loves him for what he is. He should be their first choice.  
Sorry if I'm just blabbing stuff to you."

Luckily Alya had noticed their conversation topic and was able to distract the others. Adrien was stunned and smiled softly.

He took her hand and gently kissed it lightly. Marinette could have sworn that she heard him say, "only you my lady."

**Civilians: Oh no! Ahh!**   
**Adrien: Uh? (He runs to a tree and opens his bag, but it's empty.) Plagg? Plagg!**   
**Plagg: I'm not here! I'm sleeping!**   
**(Adrien holds a piece of Camembert.)**   
**Plagg: (Flies over to the Camembert) For your information, I can smell Camembert in my sleep. It's only one of my many talents.**   
**Adrien: Great, but there's no time to talk cheese.**

"Wait a minute...."

**[Transformation Sequence]**   
**Adrien: Plagg, claws out! (Adrien turns into Cat Noir)**

"Dude. First, you're Chat Noir? Secondly, really...you pose???"

"Now it's my turn to say it, Chat's out of the bag!" Adrien said as he turned to see a very red in the face Marinette.

"How can MY Adrikins be that Mangy cat? He has waaay more class than him!"

"Too bad Chloe cuz I'm him."

"Scoop! Innocent little precious Agreste is Paris pun loving feline!"

"Alyaaaaa"

"Sorry Mari but come on! They are soo different!"

Marinette bit her lip. Sure they were different but they weren't that different now that she thought about it.

"Umm no they aren't. I mean sure as Adrien he doesn't boast much and doesn't go around making cat puns. But apart from that they are the same. I mean don't they both seem concerned about others first? Morover they have similar poses and attitudes. Both are confident. I mean...as Chat, Adrien doesn't have anyone judging him so he's more open then....right?"

Adrien let out a shaky "y-yea-h" and sat next to her while Alya was more than happy to sit next to Nino.

**Ladybug: Why did I leave Manon? I should have never done that! No. Alya's right. She's in good hands. I must trust her. (To Alya and Manon) I'll get you out of there! Let's wire cut this icy cake!**

"Pun! I think your dad would have been proud of that one!"

"....Why are the important guys in my life fond of puns?"

"Admit it you love it"

"Only because the ones I love, love it."

"Wait what?"

**(Ladybug uses her yo-yo, but fails.)**   
**Ladybug: Or not? On to plan B! (To Alya and Manon) Don't worry, everything's gonna be okay!**   
**Manon: Where is Marinette?**   
**Ladybug: She hasn't forgotten about you, Manon.**   
**Manon: How did you know my name?**   
**Ladybug: Ah! Uhh... Marinette told me! She's coming right back, okay? (Swings away)**

"Why do I feel like I'm going to keep groaning at myself for not realizing it sooner?"

"Don't worry Alya, I'm also with you." Nino said. Alya smiled at him, "our besties are dorks aren't they?"

"So are you both!" Kim shouted.

**Scene: City. Stormy Weather leaves the park**

**Cat Noir: Hey Ice Queen, what's with all the terrorizing? Why don't you pick on someone your own temperature?**   
**Stormy Weather: My name is not Ice Queen! It's Stormy Weather!**   
**Cat Noir: Listen. I'm feline more generous than usual today. So cool down and we'll call it quits, okay?**   
**Stormy Weather: (fires wind at Cat Noir)**

"You totally deserved that one."

"I thought you were my friend Nino!"

"Nope. Not when you're making terrible puns like that. Mari, how are you able to bear them?"

"If I can survive Akuma attacks, I can survive horrible puns."

"Bugabooo~"

Marinette felt her cheeks grow red and covered her face.

**Cat Noir: Waaaaaahhh! (He flies a long way and lands in a nearby street.)**   
**(Ladybug appears and lifts him)**   
**Ladybug: I thought cats always landed on their feet.**

"No! Not you too!"

"Shush. Don't you see? They are flirting. F L I R T I N G."

**Cat Noir: Why thanks, my lady, but I had it covered.**   
**Ladybug: Huh? No time for your childish charms, Cat Noir. But you're welcome.**

"What do you know. You both are made for each other!"

"I know right? I told him anyone as sickeningly sweet as him must be his soul mate! "

"Plagg!!" Two voices shouted. Marinette beamed at the second voice.

"Tikki!!!"

"Oh umm, this is Plagg, my kwami and that's Tikki?"

"Yes. Oh Hi Adrien! I have always wanted to meet you!"

"Really?!"

"Yes! Apparently this time Plagg has gotten a good and charming holder! One who's much more sensible and better mannered than him!"

Adrien laughed at that. "Plagg is more of a pig than a cat."

"I agree!"

"Hey! Hmph! I'm going to the cute girl with pigtails."

Marinette laughed at that description but let the kwami come on her shoulder.

**Stormy Weather: We should be expecting lightning storms like right NOW! (She uses her parasol to create lightning. The sky turns dark.)**   
**(Cat Noir lands on top of Ladybug. He pulls himself up and grins. Ladybug turns his head toward Stormy Weather.) Cat Noir: You just won yourself a cat fight!**   
**Stormy Weather: Black ice! (She uses her parasol to turn the street to ice.)**   
**Ladybug : Gotcha!**   
**(Stormy Weather sees a screen with Mireille and blasts it.)**   
**Cat Noir: A little Cat Noir will take the wind out of her sails!**   
**Ladybug: (grabs Cat Noir by his tail) Whoa, kitty kitty. You better think before you leap.**   
**Cat Noir: You got a plan?**   
**Ladybug: Just follow my lead.**   
**Stormy Weather: Ugh...**   
**Ladybug: Hoaaah!**   
**Cat Noir: Uhhhhh!**   
**Stormy Weather: Not you again! (Fires a windy blast at them)**   
**Ladybug and Cat Noir: Ahhhhhh!**   
**Ladybug: Huh? (sees a bus about to crash into them) (Ladybug uses her yoyo as a shield. Her yoyo cuts a circular hole on the side of the bus, saving Ladybug and Cat Noir. The yoyo stops spinning and falls on Cat Noir's head.)**   
**Cat Noir: Ow!**   
**Ladybug: (giggles)**

"Woah. Awesome."

"Thanks Juleka!"

**Scene: Park. Alya is playing with Manon while trapped in the frozen merry-go-round.**   
**Alya: Lemonade, crunchy ice, hit it once, hit it twice, freeze!**   
**Manon: Hey, no fair, you always win, uni!**   
**Manon: (hears ice cracking) What's that?**   
**Alya: It's... the big goblin king! He ate too much and split his shirt! Wahahaha! (chases Manon) (The ice cracks again) Alya: Wanna hear a story? (leads Manon under the carousel)**

**Scene: City**   
**Hawk Moth: (To Stormy Weather) You showed them all who the real winner is, my weather girl. But now is the time for you to fulfill your part of the agreement. And here's my plan.**   
**Ladybug: Maybe she's got some anger issues!**   
**Cat Noir: Or she didn't pass her driving test!**

"Seriously?" Nino looked soo unimpressed, Adrien had to say it, "I couldn't think of anything else purrfect fur that meowment"

"You're so not my friend. I don't even know who you are."

**Stormy Weather (from the cracked screen) Hello, viewers! Here's the latest forecast for the first day of summer. Looks like Mother Nature had a change of plans. Summer vacation is officially over!**   
**Cat Noir: Already? But I look so good in a swimsuit. (smiles and wiggles eyebrows at Ladybug)**   
**Ladybug: The cat suit will do, thanks.**

Alex laughed. "Oh yeah suuuure"

**At least now we know where to find her**   
**Stormy Weather: (from the screen) Prepare for the worst weather in history!**   
**Cat Noir: (Sees a poster of Aurore) Hey! That girl reminds me of someone!**   
**Ladybug: It's her! The akuma must be in her parasol!**   
**Stormy Weather: (from the screen) In Stormy Weather's world, it's winter wonderland FOREVER! (Ladybug and Cat Noir enter the studio, but they see no one)**   
**Ladybug: It's a recording!**   
**(Stormy Weather laughs and fires a lightning bolt at a light. Light goes out in the building.)**   
**Hawk Moth: This is all going wonderfully according to plan. Soon their Miraculous will be mine. Bring them to me!**   
**Cat Noir: Frosty the Snowgirl's getting away!**   
**(Ladybug trips and falls)**   
**Cat Noir: Oh, do I hear a damsel in distress?**   
**Ladybug: Some of us don't have night vision... Whoa!**   
**Cat Noir: No need to bug out. Just trust me!**

"Awesome! Adrien, that's soo cool!"

**Scene: Park. Alya is telling a story to Manon.**   
**Alya: Then the cyclops monster picked the princess up in his hand and said, "Look into my eye!"**   
**Manon: (laughs)**   
**Alya: Then, Gluck! She stuck a finger right in it! As soon as she took a bite of the cursed potato, the poor princess fell into a deep, deep sleep.**   
**(An icicle breaks through the top of the carousel.)**   
**Alya: Hurry up, Ladybug... (hugs Manon)**

"Alya's got them writer skills"

**Scene: KIDZ+ building. Ladybug and Cat Noir are looking for Stormy Weather, using Cat Noir's night vision.**

**Ladybug: Okay, that's enough. I think I can manage to--**   
**Cat Noir: Duck!**   
**Ladybug: --follow your lead on this one.**   
**(Ladybug and Cat Noir finally reach the top of the building.)**   
**Stormy Weather: You airheads! You fell right into my trap! (makes a whirlwind appear with her parasol)**   
**Hawk Moth: The time is now! Bring me the Miraculous!**   
**Stormy Weather: There's no way out! Party's over, fools!**   
**Ladybug: We're just-- (sees Cat Noir holding her hand)**   
**Cat Noir: Heh-heh...**

"I can't hold enough of you!" Adrien said as he held onto Marinette's hand.

**Ladybug: We're just getting started, Stormy! Lucky Charm! (Ladybug's Lucky Charm superpower gives her a bath towel.) A bath towel? What am I supposed to do with this?**   
**Cat Noir: Great. So, we're about to be obliterated, but... At least we'll be dry.**   
**Ladybug: Just hold your whiskers.**

"Ya...whatever LB just said. Jeez dude."

**Stormy Weather: Hail! (A hailstorm appears)**   
**(Cat Noir uses his staff to make a shield and protect Ladybug from the hail.)**

"Kitty's buff. OK girls. Remember he is still available..."

"Nuhuh. I'm available only for my purrincess."

"Awww. Hear that Marinette?....Huh. ..i think she passed out from shock or excitement."

**Cat Noir: So what's the plan for getting the akuma back? My arm's starting to get a cramp!**   
**Ladybug: (She uses her Lucky Vision. It shows her an HVAC tube, the bath towel, and a sign.) See that sign over there? Check it out!**

"That's how she does it. I wish I had that!"

"You have your night vision. I have my lucky vision. Deal with it."

"Ah so my lady speaks!"

**Cat Noir: All right. Cataclysm! (To Stormy Weather) Hey, Coldilocks! Is that all you got?**   
**(Stormy Weather attacks Cat Noir with lightning, but he dodges. He uses his Cataclysm to make the billboard fall down, its aim toward Stormy Weather. She blasts a hole in it and Ladybug wraps her yo-yo around Stormy Weather's ankle. Ladybug takes off running under pipes and against a crane before jumping over an HVAC. Opening the towel, Ladybug soars in the air, pulling down Stormy Weather. The speed at which she falls and the angle of the crane cause her to lose her parasol. Cat Noir catches it, tossing it to Ladybug.)**   
**Ladybug: Get out of here, you nasty bug. (Breaks the parasol)**   
**(The akuma flies away from the parasol.)**   
**Ladybug: No more evildoing for you, little akuma. Time to de-evilize! (She captures the akuma and purifies it.) Gotcha! Bye bye, little butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug! (The miraculous light fixes the damage caused, and turns the weather back to normal.)**

**Scene: Park. The glacier the merry-go-round is trapped in melts.**   
**Alya: And after defeating the three-headed dragon with...Huh?...Taekwondo...**   
**Firefighters: Yeah!**   
**Alya: Princess kissed her Prince Charming and...**   
**Manon:They lived happily ever after?**   
**Alya: Uh, sure. Until they had a dozen or so little monkeys like you who drove them crazy!**

**Scene: KIDZ+ building. Stormy Weather turns back into Aurore.**   
**Aurore: Uh, what am I doing up here?**   
**Ladybug and Cat Noir: Pound it!**

**Scene: Hawk Moth's lair.**   
**Hawk Moth: Someday, a Miraculous will be all mine. I don't care how many enemies I need to throw out to win, but I will be VICTORIOUS!**

"That dude needs to chill."

"He's weird. What kind of a guy uses butterflies to make evil minions who fail everytime and call him Hawkmoth? He send butterflies not Moth's, and there's no hawk in Paris!"

**Scene: Park.**   
**Tikki: Hey, there's the photographer and Adrien waiting for you!**   
**Marinette: You don't think it's too late?**   
**Tikki: Come on, Marinette. You saved Manon, and the whole world for that matter. Have some fun!**   
**Manon: Marinette!**   
**Marinette: Huh?**   
**Manon: I know what your secret is!**   
**Marinette: (Shocked) W-w-what secret?**

"Hah! Knew it. She's too much of a failure to be able to keep her identity a secret!"

**Manon: Ladybug is your best friend! That's how you both always know what the other one's gonna do!**   
**Marinette: Huhhh... Phew! (She hugs Manon)**

"You were saying something Chloe?"

**Manon: Can I have a lollipop? Can I? Can I? Can I?**   
**Marinette: No, Manon. I have something important to do. Alya, you'll watch her, yeah? I'm ready for the photoshoot!**   
**Photographer: Wait. Who is that angel? (Looks at Manon)**   
**Manon: Haha!**   
**Photographer: (takes photos of Adrien with Manon) Hohoho! Stupendous! Magnifico! Perfecto! ...**   
**Marinette: Ughhh... (Alya pats her.)**

"Well, if you wanted a picture with me, all you had to do was ask!"

Alya took her mobile out, "how about a pose for now?"

"Sure!"


	4. Mr Pigeon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Episode order is going to be whack. Feel free to suggest episodes.  
> There are only 3 of them which I would like to avoid, the rest is fair game and I think I can manage to put in.
> 
> Anyways, Bug out!

**Mr. Damocles: You only have one day to work on your fashion piece, and it must be your own design. In ten hours your fittest presentation will be judged by none other than the great fashion designer Gabriel Agreste, the father of our very own student Adrien Agreste. In fact, Adrien will model the winning design in his next photoshoot. And now, to announce this year's theme: derby hats.**

"Wait a minute, this is, isn't this much later?"

"Oh yeah, Marinette didn't you win this one?"

"Umm yeah." She said, looking at Adrien, who seemed to make a face at the screen. She couldn't help but wonder what was the reason behind that.

**Marinette: Derby hats? (Chloé looks at them and makes a thumb down motion.)**

**Marinette: Derby hat, derby hat, derby hat, derby hat...! I don't have any derby hat designs. I've got top hats, caps, even two-horned hats! Need a beret? I'm your girl. A sombrero? No problem-o. But a derby! You know what? It won't even matter, 'cause I'm probably going to make a total fool of myself at the event. Most likely trip over my stupid derby and collapse on Mr. Agreste; give him a full-blown concussion and Adrien will hate me! I'll never be a world-renowned fashion designer. MY LIFE IS OVER!**   
**Alya: All this over a derby hat? Let me see your sketchpad, girl. There must be something in here.**   
**Marinette: Forget it, I'm a disaster zone. I'll probably mess everything up in the end.**

Adrien laughed, "Do you always overthink things through? You are amazing! Didn't I tell you that before as well?"

**(Adrien walks over.)**

**Adrien: Wow, Alya, (Marinette panics and hides behind the bench) those are some awesome designs. I didn't know you had such mad skills.**

"Exactly past Adrien, present Adrien still stands by it."

"Uh dude, please stop talking in third person, it is kind of freaking me out."

**Alya: Uh, thanks Adrien, but I can't take the credit. These sick designs belong to Marinette. (Marinette gives a weak, embarrassed wave.) Off the chain, right?**   
**Adrien: You're super talented, Marinette. You seriously have a good chance of winning.**   
**Marinette: Well, um, yeah! I... like-- um, designs that-- um, (Alya makes motions to Marinette, who tries to interpret them) go upwards... while stopping... I mean, uh-- thanks?**   
**Adrien: Sure, and uh-- good luck. Maybe I'll be wearing your derby at father's next photoshoot. (Adrien leaves.)**

"Called it!"

**Alya: Girl, you gotta get a grip next time. But did you hear? Adrien thinks you're good enough to win! (They cheer.)**   
**Sabrina: Did you hear how impressed Adrien was with Marinette's desi--**   
**Chloé: Of course I heard! Her? Win the contest? As if. When Adrien sees my design he'll convince his father to award me the winner.**   
**Sabrina: I'm sure he will, Chloé. You're a born champion. Your design will blow everyone else's out of the water.**   
**Chloé: Yeah, it will. As soon as I can get my hands on the sketchpad.**   
**Alya: (back at the bench; checking her phone) Only have nine hours until show time.**   
**Marinette: Yikes! I'm off to my secret garden of inspiration. I'll see you later. (She runs into a wall.) AH! I'm okay. I'm okay, I'm okay. (Alya chuckles.)**

**Scene: Hawk Moth's lair. Hawk Moth talks to himself as his window opens.**   
**Hawk Moth: The time has come for us to find our next victim, my wicked little akumas. And to prey upon Ladybug and Cat Noir. Their Miraculouses must be mine!**

"Not cool dude. Why are we able to see this? This hasn't even occured in front of you!"

Marinette couldn't help but shrug. It made no sense but at the same time it did. "It makes sense in a way, it shows various connecting events, thereby showing how one action lead to another...it is what the revealer wanted to show- the truth behind various events."

"So we are seeing everything, well sort of, that connects t an event in your life. Since you are Ladybug, which by the way is super awesome, we get to see the cause of every akuma attack."

"Yes Alya, now will you please stop clicking my pictures?"

**Scene: Park. Marinette is trying to get inspired to draw some designs. She draws something and then rips the paper out.**   
**Marinette: Geez, it's hard to be creative under pressure.**   
**Tikki: Marinette, you save the world under pressure. I think designing a hat should be a piece of cake.**   
**Marinette: Hm, a cake derby hat. Stylish and tasty.**

"Now why couldn't you have just done that?" Adrien grumbled. Marinette just looked at him quizzically, still not able to figure it out.

**(They chuckle. Marinette keeps drawing new designs and ripping them out. After a while, she gets tired and looks up. A man walking like a bird sits down on a bench ahead of her. He takes out a brown paper bag and blows a bird call. A cluster of pigeons approaches.)**

**Xavier: (throwing food for the pigeons) Well, happy day, happy day. Splendid is the afternoon day. Ah, Edgar, you fancy one. Fantastic, dazzling performance. (A police officer approaches him.)**   
**Roger: Scram, you winged brats! How many times do you need to be told, Mr. Ramier? NO FEEDING the pigeons! It's strictly forbidden. If everyone feeds them, they'll leave their waste everywhere!**   
**Xavier: But, who's going to feed my poor pigeons?**   
**Roger: All the park keepers know about you, Mr. Ramier. You've been banned from every park in Paris. Leave now or I'll call the authorities. Oh, wait. I'm the authorities. GET OUT! (Mr. Ramier walks away sadly.)**   
**Marinette: Sheesh, I almost feel sorry for that man.**   
**Tikki: What a unique character! He was like a human bird. All he needed was a feather jacket to complete the look.**   
**Marinette: A feather jacket, hmm. Nice thinking, Tikki. (She starts drawing again.)**

"Why?!"

That outburst socked everyone for a moment, till the realized it came from the young blond. Alya started to laugh as she suddenly managed to piece it together.

"Dude, you ok?" Nino asked, placing hand over...a deranged Adrien.

"I hate Mr. Pigeon."

**Scene: Park. Xavier sadly sits down on a bench.**   
**Hawk Moth: Poor Mr. Ramier, (scene switches to Hawk Moth's lair with the window opening) the feeling of injustice, such easy prey for my akuma. (He takes a butterfly in his hand and converts it into an akuma.) Fly away, my little akuma, and evilize him! (The akuma flies to Mr. Ramier and infects his bird call.) Mr. Pigeon, I'm Hawk Moth. Neither this police officer, nor any other park keeper, should stop you from taking care of your friends. What would Paris be without pigeons, what would pigeons be without you?**   
**(Xavier chuckles, and is transformed into Mr. Pigeon, who flaps his arms, makes pigeon noises, and runs off.)**   
**(Cut to Chloé secretly watching Marinette as she is drawing. She signals Sabrina, and Sabrina goes behind Marinette and takes a picture of Marinette's design from her sketchpad.)**   
**Marinette: Yes! (She holds up a drawing of her finished design, which Sabrina snaps a photo of.)**   
**Tikki: Now that's a derby.**   
**Marinette: Thanks, Tikki.**   
**Sabrina: (showing the picture on her phone to Chloé) We're so awesome.**   
**Chloé: (coldly) We? (snatches the phone)**   
**Sabrina: (With a small hurt look) Oh right, sorry! You're so awesome, Chloé. When are we-- um, you, going to make the hat?**   
**Chloé: And ruin these nails? Of course not. Daddy'll pay someone to do it. (She walks off. Sabrina follows her.)**

"And she cant even do her own dirty work?!"

"Seriously Chloe? Why?"

**Scene: Bakery. Marinette is in her room, working on her hat.**   
**(When the hat is almost finished, Marinette seems to realize something is missing. She looks under her desk.) Tikki: What are you looking for?**   
**Marinette: A feather! I forgot to pick up a pigeon feather for the hat! It has to have a feather!**   
**(Marinette runs back to the place where she was drawing before.)**   
**Marinette: (picking up a feather) Yes!**   
**(As she leaves, she accidentally runs into the police officer from before.)**   
**Marinette: Uh, sorry mister officer, sir. (She leaves.)**   
**(As Roger walks away, a swarm of pigeons descends on him and attacks him. He cries out.)**

"So close"

**Scene: Streets of Paris. Marinette is on the bus, presumably returning home, but the bus is not moving.**   
**Marinette: (Impatiently) Ugh, Come on! Can't we go any faster?**   
**Bus driver: Sorry folks, we have a situation here. (Cars are being held up by a cluster of pigeons.) You'll need to get off the bus now.**   
**Marinette: Ah, this is weird. (As Marinette gets off the bus, she sees the streets littered with pigeons. She walks down the street and sees a bunch of people gathered near a screen.)**   
**Nadja: [from screen] Pigeons have taken over Paris. This is just one of the many alarming situations giving the authorities cause of major concerns. Yes, I've just been told that someone named Mr. Pigeon is making an announcement.**   
**Mr. Pigeon: [from screen] Oh, dreary day, poor Parisians. (pigeon noises) Sorry to ruffle your feathers, but Paris now belongs to the pigeons! Flap flap! (pigeon noises) (Marinette runs down to a subway entrance to transform.)**

"That has got to be the most stupidest akuma ever."

"Craziest"

"Wackiest"

"This just proves, pigeons are the root of all evil."

"Adrien, just because you have a thing against them doesnt mea-"

"I dont have a thing against them!"

**Marinette: Paris needs us!**

**[Transformation Sequence]**   
**Marinette: Tikki, spots on! Yeah!(Marinette turns into Ladybug.)**   
**Scene: Rooftops. Ladybug is jumping from roof to roof looking for Mr. Pigeon.**   
**(Ladybug sees airplane shapes made out of pigeons flying through the sky.)**   
**Ladybug: Now this is weirder than weird.**   
**Cat Noir: (from a ledge above her) Birds of a feather, flock together. (sneezes and falls down to where Ladybug is) I'm allergic to feathers. (sneezes again)**

A resounding chorus of "OOOOH!"s was made. Adrien just huffed.

**Ladybug: That's helpful.**   
**Cat Noir: Tell me about it. (almost sneezes, but stops himself)**

"What he said"

**These birds are only part of the problem. The park keepers in Paris are vanishing without a trace.**

**Ladybug: What? We have to track down Mr. Pigeon ASAP.**   
**Cat Noir: Where are we going to find him?**   
**Ladybug: Hmm, I don't know where we can find him, but I do know where he can find us.**

**Scene: Park. Cat Noir is wearing a park ranger cap and pretending to be a park ranger, while Ladybug hides behind a tree nearby.**   
**Cat Noir: (starts to whistle and then starts to dance)**   
**Ladybug: Act natural or he'll never show up!**   
**Cat Noir: What do you mean? I am acting natural. (a pigeon sees him and flies to where Mr. Pigeon is)**

Alya smacked her palm agaisnt her face. "Thank god you're pretty."

**Mr. Pigeon: Ladybug and Cat Noir? Job well done, buddy-boy. Pigeons will reign supreme! Power to the pigeons! (He jumps off his ledge, and the pigeons form a platform to carry him off. Back in the park, Ladybug and Cat Noir are still waiting.)**   
**Ladybug: Where is he? He should've been here by now.**   
**(Pigeons start flying overhead. Cat Noir sneezes. A bunch of pigeons form a big ball and start carrying Cat Noir away.)**   
**Ladybug: What the-- (Ladybug runs after them. The pigeons reach the roof of the Le Grand Paris hotel and drop Cat Noir off. Cat Noir sneezes again, and the pigeons look at him. Ladybug arrives.)**   
**Cat Noir: Where's that bird-brain Mr. Pigeon?**   
**Ladybug: He's gotta be here somewhere... (Mr. Pigeon is lifted by a swarm of pigeons behind them.)**   
**Hawk Moth: [from his lair] If you want to give Paris back to the pigeons for good, you must first rid the city of those two pests. (Mr. Pigeon sounds his bird call and the pigeons start to circle around Ladybug and Cat Noir.)**   
**Ladybug: Call me crazy, but I feel like bird seed all of a sudden. (The pigeons form a shield to keep them in.)**   
**Cat Noir: Got any bright ideas, bug?**   
**Ladybug: You're the cat, don't you eat these things for breakfast?**

"Seriously?"

**(A gigantic cage is brought down over them, imprisoning them.) Look!**

**Mr. Pigeon: (bird noises) Turpy day, I'm so ruthless. (chuckles)**

"What even?"

"Shush Alex. Let the birdman enjoy his weird sense of glory."

**Hawk Moth: [from his lair] Excellent. Now take their Miraculous!**   
**Mr. Pigeon: (bird noises) Your Miraculous, give them to me or face the wrath of my feathered friends. (He sounds his bird call and some pigeons start banging on the top of the cage, while others turn around and point their behinds at Ladybug and Cat Noir.) Dada-dee, on the count of three, my beloved pigeons will commence fire. You can still save your sorry skins by handing me your Miraculous. One, two...**   
**Ladybug: Cat Noir, the bars!**   
**Cat Noir: CATACLYSM! (Cat Noir uses his Cataclysm superpower to destroy the bars of the cage they were trapped in. Mr. Pigeon cowers back toward the edge of the rooftop while Ladybug and Cat Noir advance on him) Well, well. Looks like the pigeon's really a chicken.**   
**Mr. Pigeon: (bird noises) Me? I'm not flying away. I'm just killing two birds with one stone. (He sounds his bird call and jumps over the edge of the roof. Some pigeons catch him, lift him back up and take him away.)**   
**Mr. Pigeon: Merry Christmas! (a group of pigeons dives towards Ladybug and Cat Noir, who run inside and close the door behind them to stop the pigeons. A bulge forms in the door as pigeons slam into the other side.)**   
**Ladybug and Cat Noir: Ah!**   
**Mr. Pigeon: I'm not done with you yet! (He rides his pigeons away. Ladybug and Cat Noir start running downstairs. Cat Noir's ring alarm sounds. He only has four minutes left.)**   
**Cat Noir: I've gotta get out of here before my secret identity is revealed!**   
**Ladybug: Yeah, you wouldn't want to let the cat out of the bag.**   
**Cat Noir: Ha ha, very funny. (Ladybug and Cat Noir make it to the first floor and start to head out the building. On their way out they see a crowd gathered on the entrance.)**   
**André: Ladybug, Cat Noir! I'm in great danger of losing big bucks if my guests leave Paris! You are going to get rid of those pigeons, aren't you? (Cat Noir's alarm sounds again and he's getting nervous.)**   
**Cat Noir: Of course we are, but before we do I have an urgent need.**

"Why would you it like tha-Oh! Oh, good idea, no one would think you are going to transform."

**André: An urgent need? I see, head to the royal suite. There's paper in there, but perhaps you would prefer... a litter tray?**   
**Cat Noir: Oh right, no need for litter. But, um, could I have some camembert?**

"This is just getting weirder and weirder."

"Actually, 86% of-"

"Not now MAX!"

**Scene: Royal suite. Cat Noir is being taken by a butler.**   
**Cat Noir: 'Scuse me, sorry. (He slams the door.) Emergency. (There's a knock on the door. Cat Noir opens it.)**   
**Butler: How do you like your camembert?**   
**Cat Noir: Runny! (He slams the door again. There's another knock and he opens it again. The butler is holding a tray.)**   
**Butler: Unpasteurized camembert, matured for two years. (He hands Cat Noir a silver tray)**   
**Cat Noir: Thanks! (He slams the door again. His transformation runs out and Cat Noir turns back into Adrien. Plagg gets out of the ring and lands on a bed)**   
**Plagg: Oh the exhaustion! My poor aching body, I can't move a muscle.**   
**Adrien: You wanna bet? (Adrien walks over to Plagg and opens the tray to reveal the camembert.)**   
**Plagg: Ah, my gooiness. (Plagg starts devouring the cheese.)**   
**Adrien: Eat up buddy. Ladybug needs help.**

**Scene: Grand Paris Hotel. Ladybug is in a dining hall with large glass windows.**   
**Ladybug: Great, I can get a much better view from here. (She walks up to a window.) Odd, pigeons are flying in the same direction. Better go follow them. (The elevator dings. Cat Noir is inside.)**   
**Cat Noir: Ready when you are, LB.**   
**Ladybug: Let's go!**

**Scene: Building. Ladybug and Cat Noir follow the pigeons to a building. They look inside and see a big cage full of park keepers.**   
**Ladybug: So that's where Mr. Pigeon is keeping the park keepers he abducted.**   
**Cat Noir: The Grand Palais. (He starts to sneeze; Ladybug stops him.) My pigeon radar is on high alert.**   
**Ladybug: Either your radar is on the brink or Mr. Pigeon's left the park keepers unattended.**   
**Cat Noir: Let's set the cat among the pigeons.**   
**Ladybug: Hold up kitty, it's too easy. I've got a plan. (They run around the outside. A pigeon flies into the building.)**   
**Mr. Pigeon: Perfect timing, hootie ho! We're ready to greet them, aren't we? They're going to fall right into my trap. It won't be long before you get your Miraculous, friend.**   
**Hawk Moth: [from his lair] I can't wait, my dear Pigeon.**   
**(Cut to the roof. Ladybug and Cat Noir are running up on the roof of the building.)**   
**Ladybug: If we can destroy that bird call, we'll be able to capture the akuma. Okay, you open the window, I'll grab him and yank him up onto the roof, then you snag his bird call away from him.**   
**Cat Noir: Let's go, early bird gets the worm! (Cat Noir opens a skylight on the roof, but a draft of feathers hits him and he sneezes, so when Ladybug throws her yo-yo, she misses Mr. Pigeon.)**

Everyone groaned. Adrien just shrugged, "What can I do? I'm allergic!"

**Ladybug: So much for the element of surprise. (They jump inside to next to Mr. Pigeon, who jumps back and lets the pigeons carry him. They chase Mr. Pigeon until he sounds his bird call, and the pigeons form two spheres where his hands are.)**

**Mr. Pigeon: Deedle-dee, come closer, I have a bone to peck with you.**   
**Cat Noir: I'd be honored. (Mr. Pigeon hits Cat Noir and Ladybug back towards the cage.)**   
**Park keeper: Get us out of here, Ladybug!**   
**Ladybug: LUCKY CHARM! (Ladybug's Lucky Charm superpower gives her a coin) A coin? What am I supposed to do with this? (Ladybug's thinking vision shows her a beam, a vending machine and the coin)**   
**Mr. Pigeon: You can't buy yourself out of here! (Mr. Pigeon throws a sphere of pigeons at them. Ladybug starts running towards him, slides, and uses her yo-yo to wrap around his left ankle. She jumps up to the beam and back down, making a pulley. She runs to the vending machine at the far end, gets a bag of popcorn with the coin and throws it in the air.)**   
**Ladybug: Cat Noir!**   
**Cat Noir: Yeah! (Cat Noir throws his staff, which opens the bag.)**   
**Ladybug: Snack time, pigeons! (Ladybug pulls on her yo-yo and lifts Mr. Pigeon up by the ankle. His bird call falls to the ground.)**   
**Mr. Pigeon: My bird call! Nooo!**   
**Ladybug: Cat Noir, grab it! (He grabs it, but then he sneezes and throws it upward. Ladybug runs to get it, dropping Mr. Pigeon, who also runs for it. When Cat Noir recovers, he runs toward it too. They all lunge for the bird call. Mr. Pigeon's hand lands on it first, then Cat Noir's, then Ladybug's. Ladybug hits Cat Noir's hand, breaking the bird call.)**   
**Ladybug: Yes! (The akuma flies out of the broken bird call) No more evildoing for you, little akuma. Time to de-evilize! (She captures the akuma and purifies it.) Gotcha! Bye bye, little butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug! (The miraculous light fixes the bird call and returns the park keepers to their parks. Mr. Pigeon is converted back into Xavier Ramier.)**   
**Xavier: What happened? Where am I?**   
**Ladybug and Cat Noir: Pound it!**   
**(Cut to Hawk Moth's lair)**   
**Hawk Moth: Wretched pigeons, wretched Ladybug. I'll destroy every one of you!**

**Scene: Marinette's room. Marinette gets back to work on her hat.**   
**Marinette: There's no time to lose. I have less than an hour. (Marinette keeps working on her hat)**

"You did it in less than an hour? That would explain why you didn't take any of my calls that time."

"That is soo cool!"

**Scene: Collège Françoise Dupont. Everyone is getting ready to present their hats. Alya calls Marinette but she doesn't respond.**   
**Alya: Where is that girl?**   
**Nathalie: Hello, Mr. Damocles, I'm Mr. Agreste's executive assistant Nathalie.**   
**Mr. Damocles: Hello, miss. Pardon me, but where is Mr. Agreste? (She holds up a tablet)**   
**Gabriel: [from tablet] I'm here.**

Nino scoffed, "You'd think he'd attempt to visit his sons's school and judge like a normal person."

**Mr. Damocles: Ah, uh, hello Mr. Agreste. Welcome to our school.**

**Gabriel: Adrien, take Nathalie around.**   
**Chloé: Ah, there's Mr. Agreste. He's coming this way. (Mr. Damocles, Nathalie and Adrien go up to see Juleka and Rose's hat)**   
**Mr. Damocles: As you'll see, Mr. Agreste, our students have poured their hearts and souls into their projects. (Marinette rushes in and carries her box over to Alya.)**   
**Alya: Where have you been? You got your hat?**   
**Marinette: Yep, here.**   
**(She takes off the lid. Alya marvels at it, then her expression darkens.)**   
**Marinette: What?**

**Alya: But, it's the same as Chloé's.**   
**Marinette: What?! (The judges walk over to see Chloé and Sabrina's hat.)**   
**Chloé: Um, hi Mr. Agreste. I'm Chloé Bourgeois. You know my father, André Bourgeois, the mayor?**

"That thieving little brat!"

**Marinette: Ugh, that thieving little brat!**

"Jinx!"

**Alya: Do you want me to take care of it?**   
**Marinette: I think I can handle this. (The judges reach Marinette's hat.)**   
**Gabriel: Hm, turn the tablet back to Ms. Bourgeois' hat. (They do so.) Is this a joke?**   
**Chloé: No fair! Marinette copied my design! It's scandalous, how could you do that? (fake cries)**   
**Marinette: I apologize for the situation Mr. Agreste, but I can prove that this derby hat is MY original design.**   
**Gabriel: Go ahead.**   
**Marinette: Um, everything on my derby hat is hand-made. From the embroidery, to the weaving of the band, to the stitching of the brim. All done by myself. And last there's a special design element, that only the true designer knows about. I signed mine. (Chloé knocks over her hat and it shows Marinette's signature. She runs out crying)**   
**Chloé: Daddy!**   
**Gabriel: Very exquisite creation. You definitely have the labouring hands of a hat maker, miss...**   
**Adrien: Marinette.**

"Dawww, look at that! See girl! He is yours!"

**Gabriel: Congratulations on your demonstration, miss Marinette. You're the winner.**   
**Marinette: Thank you, thank you, thank you!**   
**Gabriel: Adrien will wear your derby on our next advertising campaign.**   
**Adrien: Awesome job, Marinette. (He starts putting on the hat and sneezes.) A-achoo! Sorry, I'm allergic to feathers. (sneezes again)**

The room falls silent, while Marinette groans at her stupidity.

**Marinette: Gesundheit!**

"COME ON!"

"Alya, Stop shaking me!"

"I'm trying to shake some sense into you!"

"I'm going to die aren't I?"

**Adrien: (sneezes) Thanks.**


	5. Bubbler

**Marinette: (wakes up) Huh? Happy birthday-- ow! (She jumps down the stairs and hits something.) Happy birthday! (She gets on her computer and pulls up pictures of Adrien.) Ah! Happy birthday, Adrien. (Makes kissing noises towards the screen.)**

"Girl you are soo gone over him, I'm worried."

**Scene: Adrien’s bathroom. Adrien is brushing his teeth.**   
**Plagg: Happy birthday, Adrien! (Brings a piece of Camembert cheese wrapped with a red bow.)**   
**Adrien: (disgusted) Ugh, Plagg! Get that filthy piece of Camembert out of my face! (Plugs his nose)**   
**Plagg: Huh? (Eats the cheese) Mmm.**

At that scene, everyone seemed to have sobered up and looked at Adrien, concerned about him.

He just shrugged and gave a sardonic smile.

**Scene: Dupain-Cheng House. Marinette is walking down the stairs with a gift in her hands while her mom is in the kitchen drinking something.**   
**Sabine: Marinette, don’t forget to clean your room after school today.**   
**Marinate: Mom! It’s Friday, and I’m already doing something with Alya.**   
**Sabine: Fine, I’ll go ahead and clean it, but don’t blame me if I come across any of your private stuff, like your e-mails, your diary--**

"Woah. That's a cool way to get me to do my work. Dude, your mom is onto something here!"

**Marinette: (makes a nervous face) Okay! I’ll do it, I’ll do it. (She goes up to her, gives her a kiss, and starts to leave.)**

All agreed that was the best threat given and Marinette had to agree.

**Sabine: Have a nice day, sweetie!**   
**Marinette: (as she closes the door) Happy birthday-- I mean, have a nice day!**   
**Sabine: (surprised face) Hm? (shrugs) Hm. (drinks)**

"HA!"

Marinette let out a groan and covered her face in embarrassment. Alya patted her back.

**Scene: Agreste Mansion. Adrien is eating alone on a big dining table. He looks sad.**   
**Nathalie: (walks in) Your schedule, Adrien. (hands Adrien a tablet)**   
**Adrien: (takes it) Thanks, Nathalie. (Nathalie starts to leave) Hey, um, my father get back to you about my birthday party? (his face lights up)**   
**Nathalie: Well, um-- He... doesn't think would be a good idea.**   
**Adrien: (he turns sad again and speaks softly) 'Course not.**   
**Nathalie: Happy birthday, Adrien. (she leaves)**

Nino sighed. "Dude is this the time I got all crazy?"

Adrien nodded.

**Scene: Outside of school. Adrien and Nino are talking. Meanwhile, Alya and Marinette are hiding nearby out of sight. Chloé and Sabrina are in the school but near enough to see what's happening.**   
**Nino: (as he blows bubbles) Dude, seriously? Has your dad always been such a downer? You'd think he'd remember what it was like to be young and wanna party a little.**   
**Adrien: No, I'm pretty sure he was a downer back then too. Well, at least I tried.**   
**Nino: (wraps one arm around Adrien) It's your b-day, dude! Insist!**

"Well too much for that."

**Alya: [encouraging Marinette] You can do it, you can do it!**   
**Marinette: I can do it, I can do it!**   
**Nino: You know what, I'm gonna have a little convo with your pops.**   
**Adrien: Don't waste your time. He's not gonna change his mind.**   
**Marinette: (pops up to look at Adrien while he's not looking) I can't do it, I can't do it!**   
**Alya: (facepalms) Uh, no you don't, girl, you've been stalling all morning. Now's the time. (she pushes Marinette over to where Adrien is)**   
**Marinette: Ah! (Stops right in front of Adrien) Um, he-- Hey! (seems nervous as she holds her gift behind her back)**

"Wait! I don't remember getting anything from you?" Adrien said, looking at Marinette who seemed intent on not looking at him.

Alya was grinning from ear to ear since she knew exactly what's going to happen.

**Adrien: (surprised) Hey.**   
**Chloé: (as she looks at what's happening outside) Wait! Am I seeing what I think I'm seeing? Don't tell me it's Adrien's birthday!**   
**Sabrina: (checks her tablet, is surprised and makes excusing noises while smiling)**   
**Chloé: (facepalms) Ugh, do I have to do everything myself? Seriously, what are you good for? (storms towards Adrien)**

"At this point I'm not even going to comment on Chloe. I bet she's the one responsible for over half of the akumas here."

"I heard that Alex!"

**Marinette: (nervously) I, uh, I wanted to, umm, gift you a make-– I mean, gift you a give I made-- I mean...**

Marinette just tried to go further into her seat as the others laughed.

**Chloé: (yawns while Marinette is talking and then shoves her away) Out of the way. (acts sweet) Happy birthday, Adrien! (Throws herself to him and gives him a kiss on the cheek) Mwah!**   
**Adrien: (surprised) Yeah, thanks Chlo.**

"Hey! You pushed Marinette!"

"Is that why I didn't receive my gift?" Adrien asked out loud. Nino shrugged.

**Marinette: (on the ground, to herself) Dummy.**   
**(Alya facepalms again.)**   
**Chloé: [to Adrien] Did you get the gift I sent you?**   
**Adrien: Uh, no.**   
**Chloé: (annoyed) What? Oh, those delivery guys. I bet it was too heavy so they had to go back and get another guy to help. Those slackers. (wraps her arms around Adrien's shoulders again) I'll make sure they get it to you by tonight. (gives him another kiss on the cheek) Mwah! (leaves, humming a happy tune to herself)**   
**Nino: (chuckles and playfully punches Adrien's arm)**   
**Alya: [to Marinette, still hidden] Get back there! Don't be a pushover, literally!**   
**Marinette: (sounding defeated) Mmm. (Alya looks frustrated.)**   
**Sabrina: [to Chloé] What did you get him?**   
**Chloé: (mad) I didn't, you did. (pointing at her and sounding really angry) And it better be amazing, and it better not be late!**   
**Sabrina: (cowardly) Mhm. (nods)**   
**Chloé: (furiously) Ugh! (leaves)**   
**(Sabrina taps on her tablet quickly while looking scared and following Chloé.)**

"She isn't even trying to get him a gift herself!" Myleene blurted out in frustration.

**Alya: C'mon, you can do it.**   
**Marinette: (looking determined) Hm!**   
**Adrien: (a limousine pulls up) (to Nino) Gotta go. Photoshoot. (He gets into the limo and leaves.)**

"Even on his birthday, he had to work."

**Marinette: (to herself, next to Alya) Why can't I just mean what I say?**   
**Alya: Uh, say what you mean?**   
**Marinette: Exactly.**   
**Nino: (to himself) Looks like I've got some business to take care of with Adrien's old man.**

"Oh no...here's where it begins..."

"Dude, this began like, way back."

**Scene: Outside Agreste Mansion. Marinette and Alya stand at the gate, and Marinette tries to get the mailbox open.**   
**Marinette: This mailbox won't budge!**   
**Alya: Ring the doorbell. (points to the doorbell)**   
**Marinette: Are you kidding? What if Adrien answers the--**   
**(Alya presses rings the doorbell, and Marinette panics and screams. A hidden compartment on the wall opens and a camera appears.)**   
**Voice: Yes?**   
**Marinette: Um, hi. I'm in Adrien's class and I, uh-- (she shows her the gift) Heh, did I already say that? Umm, (looks more nervous) Heh. (smiles awkwardly)**   
**Voice: Put it in the box. (mailbox opens)**   
**Marinette: Uh. (puts the gift in the mailbox) Thank you! (The camera retreats and wall compartment closes. Marinette is excited.) Oh! I hope he likes it!**   
**Alya: You signed the note, right? (Marinette makes a surprised face.) Ah, girl, girl, girl.**   
**Marinette: (groans)**

"Oh dear! So whatever gift you recieved that was unmarked must have been from Marinette."

Adrien shook his head, "No, I didn't recieve anything else...except...wait...no way."

**Scene: Agreste Mansion. Nathalie enters her office with Marinette's gift in her hands and puts it on her desk while sitting down.**   
**Gabriel: [from intercom] Who was that, Nathalie?**   
**Nathalie: A friend of Adrien's. She was delivering a gift for his birthday.**   
**Gabriel: Did you remember to buy him a present from me?**   
**Nathalie: (surprised) Uh-- uh, but you didn't ask me to.**   
**Gabriel: (angrily) Of course I did!**   
**Nathalie: Yes, Mr. Agreste. I-- I'll take care of it.**   
**Gabriel: Good. (disconnects)**   
**Nathalie: (covers her mouth, in fear) Uh. (She looks despaired, then her face lights up and she takes Marinette's gift.) Ah.**

"NO WAY!"

"Now I get to say it, the chats out of the bag!"

"Really not the time Alya."

Alya shrugged, "I was waiting for him to figure it out. I mean the poor girl spent a lot of time making it for him after all."

**(The doorbell rings and she composes herself) Yes?**   
**Nino: (from the camera outside) Uh, hi.**

**Scene: Inside Agreste Mansion. Nino and Nathalie are standing in the foyer, waiting.**   
**Nathalie: He'll be here in a minute.**   
**Gabriel: (as he enters) Adrien's not home yet.**   
**Nino: Uh, I was coming to see you, du-- sir.**

"Nice save."

"Couldn't risk it in front of senior grumps."

**Gabriel: Me?**   
**Nino: Yeah, that right. Look, I know you don't want Adrien to have a party, but it's his birthday, dude-- I mean, sir-- it's all he wants.**   
**Gabriel: No. (raises his palm) That's final.**   
**Nino: That's messed up. (Adrien enters without anyone noticing.) He never screws up in class, he always does whatever you tell him. Photoshoots, fencing, Chinese, piano--**   
**Adrien: Nino? You're here.**   
**Nino: [to Adrien] Anything for my best bud. (to Mr. Agreste) Show some awesomeness, du-- I mean, sir, please. (Mr. Agreste looks at him angrily)**   
**Adrien: Forget it, Nino, really, it's fine.**   
**Gabriel: Listen, young man. I decide what's best for my son. In fact, I've just decided that you're a bad influence and you're not welcome in my house ever again. Leave now!**   
**Adrien: Father, he was just trying to do something cool for me. (Mr. Agreste leaves and Nathalie steps in front of the kids)**   
**Nathalie: (steps in front of them as Gabriel leaves) Goodbye.**

"That's two strikes for Natalie." Adrien seemed stumped, "wow, that just leaves Gorilla."

"And us dude!"

**(Nino starts to leave, but Adrien catches him outside of the doors.)**   
**Adrien: Nino, wait! I'm sorry, my father, he's pretty stubborn. It's just best to stay out of his way. (Nino looks angry)**   
**Nino: It's not fair, Adrien. Harsh, uncool. (Nino crosses his arms and leaves, leaving Adrien looking sad.)**   
**Adrien: Thanks anyway, Nino.**

"Now that I think about it, weren't you way in over your head for this Nino? It wasn't your birthday."

"Nino always loves to host a party for his friends. Considering how close the two were, it wasnt that surprising to us."

Alya nodded, "Ah, Adrien and I were the only ones who joined this year aren't we? No wonder you guys seem to be familiar with all that."

**Scene: Park. Nino is sitting in a bench looking angry. He starts blowing bubbles with his bubble wand.**   
**Kid: But, Daddy, please! (a father takes his son by the hand)**   
**Kid's Father: No, it's not playtime, you've got your chores to do. (Kid complains)**   
**Nino: (angrily) Ugh. Adults ruin everything, all the time.**

**Scene: Hawk Moth's lair. His window screen opens.**   
**Hawk Moth: Desperate to help his friend, but feeling powerless. How frustrating. It won't be long before frustration turns to anger! (He takes a butterfly into his hand and black particles start to flow into it. It turns into an akuma.) Fly away, my little akuma, and evilize him. (Akuma flies out into Paris)**

Alex just stood up, "Guys! Hawkmoth is an adult too!"

"Oh my God. He played himself? Wicked." Juleka snickered.

"I hope so. That would make this whole thing worth it."

**Scene: Park. Nino is blowing bubbles.**   
**(The akuma flies in and is absorbed into Nino's bubble wand. Nino looks up with an angry face and a glowing pink butterfly symbol.)**   
**Hawk Moth: (speaks from his lair, he too has the same pink symbol in front of his face) Hawk Moth is my name and Bubbler is now yours. I will help you with these horrid adults and all you have to do in return is help me get something from Ladybug and Cat Noir.**   
**Nino: Yes, Hawk Moth. (Nino stands up and purple-black smoke starts is released from the bubble wand and covers his body.)**   
**(Cut to a rooftop, where the Bubbler flies in and crouches)**   
**Bubbler: No more adults means total freedom! This is SOOO sweet! Off the hook! (He takes out his bubble sword and flies over Paris, leaving a trail of purple bubbles behind him.)**   
**(The bubbles start capturing adults, then turning green and flying away while citizens scream.)**   
**Woman: Help!**   
**Man: Look out!**   
**Children: (crying)**   
**Hawk Moth: (from his lair) Perfect.**

"Oh yea, seeing him get owned would definitely be worth it."

**Scene: Dupain-Cheng House. Marinette is eating lunch.**   
**Marinette: (to herself) Adrien must have gotten his gift by now. (Her mom opens the window.)**   
**Sabine: What's that you said?**   
**Marinette: (looks surprised) Um, I can't wait to get back to school this afternoon, hehe.**   
**(Her mother chuckles and then a purple bubble flies in through the window and captures her from behind. Marinette looks scared. Sabine starts screaming.)**   
**Marinette: Mom! MOM! (sees her father also in a bubble) Dad? Dad!**   
**Tikki: Your parents! Hawk Moth must've released another akuma.**   
**Marinette: I've got to find his newest villain ASAP.**

**[Transformation Sequence]**   
**Marinette: Tikki, spots on! (Marinette transforms into Ladybug.)**   
**(Cut to The Bubbler on a rooftop.)**   
**Bubbler: And now, party time!**   
**(Kids cry.)**   
**(Ladybug runs out of the bakery. Purple bubbles appear in the sky, broadcasting a message from the Bubbler.)**   
**Bubbler: Today is your lucky day, little dudes. The adults have taken the day off, so make the most of it. No chores, no homework, no more nagging, just fun, fun, fun, fun. This is the Bubbler's gift to you.**   
**Ladybug: [to the kids] Don't worry, your parents will come back. I'll see to it. (to the teenager) You take care of them in the meantime. (runs off)**   
**Kids and Teen: (cheering) Yay! Go, Ladybug!**

**Scene: Agreste Mansion. Adrien eats lunch alone in the mansion's dining room.**   
**(Adrien finishes his meal and gets up.)**   
**Adrien: (sarcastic) Wow. That was a birthday lunch break to remember. Yay! (He walks into the foyer and stops.) Nathalie? Father? (He shrugs sadly, then walks outside to a crowd of his classmates cheering.)**   
**Teenagers: Yay! Woo! Happy birthday!**   
**Bubbler: (standing on top of a bubble) Hey, hey, hey, birthday boy. Guess what? Daddy's gone. While the cat's away, the mice will play. (Adrien looks at the Bubbler with a strange expression until he realizes who he is.)**   
**Adrien: Nino?!**

"Look, I know I'm supposed to feel bad about doing this but I dont remember it at all... so I'll just get to the point.

Dude, you figured my identity out in less than a second. How did you never figure out Ladybug's identity?!"

"Who else would actually get akumatized to organise a birthday party for me?"

**Bubbler: The Bubbler's brought all yo homies together for one single-sole purpose, to ce-le-brate!**   
**Teenagers: YEAH! (The Bubbler jumps down from the bubble into a DJ booth)**   
**Bubbler: Let's get this party started! (Everyone cheers. The Bubbler plays party music, and people start to dance. Adrien looks surprised and runs back into his house.)**   
**Bubbler: Come on, everybody, I brought you here to party! (Pan over the teens dancing, but looking sad.) So dance or you'll join the adults up in the sky! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! (Fireworks are shot.)**   
**Hawk Moth: (from his lair) It won't be long before Ladybug and Cat Noir show up to meet their doom! Mwahahahahahahaha!**

"So when can we see him getting yeeted to the air?"

**Scene: Adrien's room. Adrien looks at his ring. Plagg climbs up to his shoulder.**   
**Plagg: What's your problem? Relax! You're getting the party you've always wanted.**   
**Adrien: But Nino's been akumatized! I've gotta help him!**   
**Plagg: You may never get this chance again! C'mon, let's have a little fun while your father's away! Then we'll save Nino, trap his akuma, and all will be good. (Adrien turns and looks sad.)**   
**Adrien: Okay, you're right. This might be the first day in my life that I actually get to do what I want for once.**

"So something good did come out of this," Nino paused as he saw Adrien frown, "Sort of?"

**Scene: Rooftops. Ladybug is running towards the fireworks.**   
**Ladybug: [to herself] It's you and me, Bubbler. (Cut to the Agreste Mansion. Everyone is dancing and Adrien is enjoying himself.)**   
**Adrien: Yeah! (walks over to a sad-looking Rose) Hey, nice party, I guess, since it's my first one. (Rose smiles and gives him two thumbs up, then keeps dancing and looking sad. Adrien turns around and sees everyone dancing but with a grim expression.)**

"Atleast she tried."

**(Cut to Chloé motioning Sabrina to do something near the DJ booth.)**   
**Sabrina: (frightened) I'm requesting a slow dance.**   
**Bubbler: It's a bit early for that, isn't it?**   
**Chloé: Ugh. (She shoves Sabrina down and puts on an innocent face.) It's for Adrien. His first slow dance. Mm? (makes a sweet face)**   
**Bubbler: OH! You know it, girl. (He changes the music to a slow dance. People pair up and keep dancing and looking sad. Chloé walks up to Adrien.)**

"DUDE! I'M SO SORRY!"

"I thought you said you can't apologise since you don't remember much?"

"Yeah that was before I knew I agreed to play a slow dance for Adrien and Chloe!"

**Adrien: Is it me, or does everyone seem a bit weird?**   
**Chloé: Forget about them, let's go dance! C'mon! (Cut to the balcony. Ladybug watches the Bubbler going to change a record and at Chloé and Adrien dancing. Chloé tries to kiss him, but Adrien looks uncomfortable. Ladybug looks aghast.)**   
**Ladybug: There is no way this is happening. LUCKY CHARM! (The Lucky Charm superpower gives her a record.) A record?**   
**(Ladybug looks out and her thinking vision shows her the empty record spot in the DJ mixer, the volume modifier and a ledge on the building across the street. Ladybug chuckles, then throws the record. It hits the ledge, bounces over to the DJ booth, hits the volume all the way up, lands on the empty spot and begins to play dance music again. Everyone breaks their pairs and keeps dancing. Adrien moves away from Chloé. The Bubbler realizes that the music changed.)**   
**Bubbler: Dude! Who just hijacked my mix?**   
**Ladybug: Yours truly. (Ladybug's alarm sounds.) Better bug out quick before I change back to normal. (She jumps out of the balcony to the outside of Agreste Mansion.) Spots off. (She changes back to normal. Tikki comes out of the earrings and lands on her hands.)**   
**Tikki: Marinette!**   
**Marinette: It was an emergency.**   
**Tikki: Yeah, if by emergency you mean jealousy. You know what happens once you use your Lucky Charm. You only have minutes before-–**   
**Marinette: I turn back, I know. But I figured, the Bubbler, he's not going anywhere, we have time to get you some food to get your energy back up. Then, we'll get right back out there, I promise. (She puts Tikki in her purse, enters the party and starts looking around. She heads to the food table, grabs some cookies, and puts them in her purse for Tikki.) I've got to find a place where I can transform, fast.**   
**Alya: Where have you been, girl? I was so scared something had happened to you.**   
**Marinette: Me too! (they hug)**   
**Alya: I'm sure Ladybug and Cat Noir will show up in a minute to save us all. They never failed us. Meanwhile, come with me, I've got something for you.**   
**Marinette: Uh, there's something I've got to do first.**   
**Alya: It's about Adrien.**   
**Marinette: Okay.**

"Wow, it's like his name is a magic word or something."

"This actually explains why Ladybug and Chat Noir were both late that day."

Max interjected, "Technically speaking, Ladybug arrived on time as usual but vanished and took longer to return."

**Tikki: (urgent) Marinette, the Bubbler.**   
**Marinette: Okay, okay, in a sec. (she runs after Alya. Cut to Nathalie Sancoeur's office. Alya and Marinette sneak in. They see Marinette's gift on Nathalie's desk.**   
**Alya: Look! Now you can sign your gift. (Marinette gasps)**   
**Marinette: Ah, yes!**

"And yet I recieve it from someone else." Adrien shakes his head.

Alya nods, "All our work. Poof! But it ain't your fault."

**(Cut back outside. Ivan is not dancing, and the Bubbler confronts him.)**   
**Bubbler: Hey, you. Why aren't you having fun?**   
**Ivan: None of your business.**

"Myleene was so scared at that time"

**Bubbler: Then I'm going to make it my business. (He chuckles and takes out his bubble sword.)**   
**(Cut back to Nathalie's office. Marinette is signing a post-it.)**   
**Marinette: "Love, Marinette". There. (She sticks it to the present and gives the present a kiss.)**   
**Tikki: Right, we're good. Spots on, Marinette.**   
**Marinette: I can't do it now, Alya's here.**   
**Alya: What'd you say?**   
**Marinette: Go ahead! I'll meet you in the yard. (Alya leaves and Marinette lets out a sigh of relief. Behind her, Ivan can be seen in a green bubble through the window) NO! You were right, Tikki, I never should've waited this long.**   
**(Cut back to outside. Adrien is on top of the DJ booth and has a mike)**   
**Adrien: Hey, Paris, how you doing?**   
**(He raises the mike in excitement, but the people don't respond. The Bubbler, behind Adrien, threatens everyone with his bubble sword, and they cheer. Adrien jumps out and Ladybug can be seen on the roof.)**   
**Adrien: Ladybug?**   
**(Ladybug throws her yo-yo. It hits the power strip and unplugs everything. Ladybug retracts her yo-yo.)**   
**Ladybug: Sorry, Bubbler, but the party is over.**   
**Bubbler: Why you gotta be like that?**   
**Ladybug: You made all the adults disappear, that's why! And now you're imprisoning anyone who isn't having fun. (Adrien runs into his house.)**   
**Bubbler: You are not going to bust on my party! (He takes out his bubble sword and casts two bubbles at her, which she deflects. The crowd scatters. Cut to Adrien in his room.)**   
**Adrien: I think I've been a complete idiot.**

**[Transformation Sequence]**   
**Adrien: Plagg, claws out! (Adrien turns into Cat Noir)**   
**(Cut to Ladybug and The Bubbler fighting. Ladybug throws her yo-yo at one of his bubbles, but it just bounces back toward her. Cat Noir enters and hits the yo-yo with his staff, and the yo-yo goes up in the air)**   
**Cat Noir: Looks like I made it just in time.**   
**Ladybug: I had it under control, (the yoyo falls on Cat Noir's head), but thanks.**

"Is this something you're used to by now? The yo-yo?"

"Falling on my head? Yes."

**Hawk Moth: [from his lair; to The Bubbler] Get the Miraculouses. I want those powers, NOW!**   
**(The Bubbler throws a stream of small red bubbles to Ladybug and Cat Noir, and they fight them. The Bubbler snaps his fingers, and the bubbles turn green and start circling around them, some sticking to them, until they are both captured in one big bubble. Ladybug struggles against the bubble as the Bubbler laughs.)**   
**Bubbler: Give me your Miraculouses before you run out of air.**   
**Ladybug: Dream on, Bubbler.**   
**Bubbler: Total party poopers, just like adults.**   
**Ladybug: Kids need adults.**   
**Bubbler: False! Kids need freedom, fun, let loose and live it up. Adults are controlling and bossy.**   
**Ladybug: But adults keep children safe and protected. They care for their kids, they love them!**   
**Cat Noir: [to himself] Most adults do anyhow. [to Bubbler] You must bring the adults back!**   
**Bubbler: Nope, never. Know what, since you care so much about these adults, why don't you go float with them for a while? (He runs at them and kicks the bubble high up into the sky. Ladybug and Cat Noir scream, and the teenagers gasp.)**   
**Hawk Moth: [from his lair; to The Bubbler] What do you think you're doing Bubbler? You're supposed to seize their Miraculouses!**

"You had one job Bubbler, one job!"

"There must be a time when Hawkmoth's plans backfired on him. There has to be!"

**Scene: Green bubble up in the sky. Ladybug and Cat Noir are trying to burst the bubble.**   
**Ladybug: Use your Cataclysm!**   
**Cat Noir: Couldn't you have said that five hundred feet ago?**   
**Ladybug: We can't stay stuck in this bubble together forever. (Cat Noir smirks, Ladybug facepalms)**

"Get a room you two!"

**Cat Noir: CATACLYSM! (He touches the bubble and it bursts. They start falling)**   
**Ladybug: Should we see if you land on your feet this time?**   
**Cat Noir: No, thanks!**   
**Ladybug: Your stick, there! (She points to the Eiffel Tower)**   
**Cat Noir: Got it! (He throws his staff so hard it gets stuck in the Eiffel Tower. Ladybug takes his hand.)**   
**Ladybug: Hang on! (She throws her yo-yo. It catches around the Cat Noir's staff, and they swing and land safely.)**   
**Cat Noir: Good thing cats aren't afraid of heights.**   
**Ladybug: We've got to get to his bubble sword, that's got to be where the akuma is. (Cat Noir's ring alert sounds.)**   
**Cat Noir: Better hurry.**

**Scene: Agreste Mansion front. The Bubbler tries to get the party going again.**   
**Bubbler: Where is everybody? Get out here and party!**   
**Ladybug: Sorry to burst your bubble.**   
**Alya: [from the crowd] Ladybug! (All the teens start to cheer her on.)**   
**Ladybug: No one wants to party with you anymore, Bubbler.**   
**Bubbler: What's wrong with all you guys!? Why you gotta be such haters!? (He grunts, takes out his bubble sword and captures all the teens in bubbles.)**   
**Ladybug and Cat Noir: NOOO!**   
**Bubbler: Outer space is the next stop for your precious peeps, and they're never coming back!**   
**(The Bubbler jumps from roof to roof and Ladybug and Cat Noir pursue him. The Bubbler flies to the Eiffel Tower. Ladybug and Cat Noir start climbing it while he throws explosive bubbles at them. Cat Noir's ring alert sounds again. His icon shows that he is very close to switching back.)**   
**Cat Noir: I'm gonna switch back soon, hurry.**   
**Ladybug: LUCKY CHARM! (The lucky charm superpower gives her a big wrench)**   
**Cat Noir: Your... plumbing skill is gonna help us out? (Ladybug shrugs, and The Bubbler throws more explosive bubbles at Cat Noir. He dodges them, ending up atop a beam.)**   
**Cat Noir: Could use a little work! Is that all you got? (Ladybug begins thinking and her thinking vision shows her a vent, a vent pipe, the screw connecting them, and the wrench)**   
**Ladybug: Got it! (She runs towards the pipe while Cat Noir is still dodging bubbles. She loosens the screw and the pipe comes off. It goes up to where Cat Noir is standing.) Cat Noir, cover me! (Cat Noir takes the pipe)**   
**Cat Noir: Go on! (The Bubbler throws more bubbles at him, but the air flowing from the pipe deflects them. The Bubbler raises his bubble sword once again, but Ladybug throws her yo-yo and snatches the sword, bringing it to her. She breaks the sword in half with her knees. The akuma flies out of the sword.)**   
**Ladybug: Get out of there, you nasty bug. No more evil-doing for you, little akuma. (She opens her yo-yo and it glows pink.) Time to de-evilize! (She swings it around, captures the akuma and closes it.) Gotcha! (She opens the yo-yo again and the akuma is purified.) Bye-bye, little butterfly. MIRACULOUS LADYBUG! (She throws the wrench up in the sky, and the Miraculous cleansing light returns every adult to safety. The Bubbler falls on his knees, the black smoke covers him and he turns back to Nino.)**   
**Nino: Who? Dude.(Ladybug and Cat Noir bump their fists)**   
**Ladybug and Cat Noir: Pound it!**

**(Cut to Hawk Moth in his lair)**   
**Hawk Moth: You can't run forever Ladybug, and when I catch you, I will crush you! I will DESTROY YOU BOTH! (His window screen closes)**

"He...he does know that Chat Noir is right there with me right??"

"Maybe he wants the Ladybug miraculous more than the Chat Noir one?"

"Maybe he is pro good luck and against black."

"You're now making him seem racist on purpose."

Nino shrugged while Kim replied, "Who knows anything about him though?"

**Scene: Nathalie Sancoeur's Office.**   
**Gabriel: [on the intercom] Nathalie? Did my son like his gift?**   
**Nathalie: Actually, I was going to check right away sir.**   
**Gabriel: Good. (He disconnects)**   
**Nathalie: (She despairs, looks around, and takes Marinette's gift. She sighs, and crumples and throws Marinette's post-it note in the garbage. She goes to the dining room where Adrien is eating.) A birthday present, from your father.**   
**Adrien: Thank you. I mean, please say thank you to my father for me. (Nathalie nods. Adrien looks happily at the gift.)**

"Duuude!"

"So uncool."

**Scene: Outside school.**   
**Chloé: (Screaming at Sabrina) What do you mean not for a week?**   
**Sabrina: (scared) There were no adults yesterday to deliver it.**   
**Chloé: So what? Ridiculous, utterly ridiculous! (She storms inside, followed by Sabrina.)**   
**Alya: [to Marinette] Ha ha! Serves Chloé right.**   
**Adrien: Hey girls! (He gets out of the limousine, wearing a scarf)**   
**Marinette: [to Alya] Hey, that's my scarf! He's wearing my scarf.**   
**Adrien: [to Nino] Hey, dude.**   
**Alya: Yo, nice scarf, Adrien. Off the chain.**   
**Adrien: Yeah, can you believe my dad got this for me? (Marinette looks surprised) He's so awesome. He's been giving me the same lame pen for three years in a row.**   
**Nino: Wow, I guess anyone can change. Adults can be cool when you least expect it.**

"Yeah no, I'm taking it back." Seeing Marinette deadpan, he corrected himself, "I mean, only the adults in Adrien's life suck."

**Adrien: Speaking of adults, I know my father said you were a bad influence, but--**   
**Nino: We're good, Adrien, don't sweat it. We're buds. Always and forever.**   
**Alya: [to Marinette] You gotta tell him you were the one who knitted the scarf.**

"Marinette?"

"Yes Adrien?"

"Thank you for the gift. Clearly you can see that I loved it. I'm just upset that you didn't tell me."

Alya shushed them and pointed at the screen.

**Marinette: But he seems so happy about his dad. I don't want to spoil it for him.**

"Aww. That's so sweet and romantic!"

"I'm glad I got to know the truth. Even if it's much later. Wait, Marinette" he turned to her, "Don't you sign your designs??"

"We saw her do that in the previous one didn't we?"

Alya laughed, "Actually it was because of this that Marinette began to sign her designs. I guess this paid off since we now get Marinette Dupen Cheng signed material!"

**Alya: Aw, Marinette. (They hug.) You're amazing, girl. You know that, right? And some day Adrien will figure it out too. Promise. (the bell rings and everyone walks in.)**


End file.
